


Lessons

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, D/s, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega!Ulaz, Oral, Spitroasting, Threesome, Xenophilia, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Thace teaches Shiro how to Best please Ulaz.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my friend myobsessionsandloves.
> 
> Reminder that ABO dynamics only apply to the Galra and some half Galra.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Last fic until tomorrow

“Aaaaah…aaah haaa…..! Mmmmmnnnngh…..!”

“That’s it Shiro, angle your hips just like that….oooo fuck Ulaz…”

Ulaz moaned from between his two lovers. He slowly raised his hips back as he sucked along Thace’s cock with a shudder and groaning needily when he feels Shiro’s length drag along his soaked walls before slamming into his spot again.

The Doctor gasped as he felt Thace gently hold the sides of his head and gently tug on his ears. He arched a shiver going down his spine, “Mmmmm…!”

“He doesn’t like to admit it, but he likes when you tug on his ears while being fucked,” Thace purred before stroking through the tuft of white fur on his head.

Shiro panted, blushing and watched Thace intently, cheeks dark as he felt Ulaz’s slit twitch around his cock when he gave a particularly hard thrust into him. He felt those delicious lilac thighs trembling around him as he fucks him harder and faster groaning.

“Shiro.”

He looked up, blinking his eyes dazedly 

Thace smiled at him warmly, before he motioned him to lean forwards, “Slip your hands under him and play with his chest…it drives him crazy like you wouldn’t believe.”

Ulaz pulled his mouth off Thace’s cock panting with some drool and precum dribbling from his mouth “Mmmmmaaaa…quiznaaaa…!”

Shiro blushed before he nodded. He laid over Ulaz’s back and reached under to play with his nipples.

He pinched over them, giving them a small twist and tugging them. He shuddered as Ulaz arches with a silent shriek as Thace reached up and gently cupped both their cheeks purring.

“Stars you’re both so gorgeous….”

“Mmmmmm….ooooh s-Stars sh-Shiro….!” 

The human blushed harder and shuddered before bursting his face in the doctor’s neck groaning as he moved harder into him with a shudder. 

Thace purred deeply as he gently pulled Ulaz back to suck on his cock. He tilted his head at his two lovers with soft eyes as he felt his omega moaning around his cock as their human fucks into him harder and grope over his nipple more.

_Looks like my lessons are sinking in~_


End file.
